The Future and the Past
by FanWriter18
Summary: Ana and Christian reunite after a falling out at Harvard. Six years later, Christian is engaged and it's only chance that he runs into Anastasia. Now he's challenged with the possibility of falling back in love with her or moving on with his fiancee. (Re-published, new chapter coming soon.)
1. Chapter 1

"Morning," Kate purposely yells and I groan as I drag myself into the kitchen. Her smiling face hidden behind a steaming cup of coffee.

"Please don't do that ever again." I murmur as I pour myself a mug. I usually don't drink coffee but for today, I'll make an excuse. Especially with this gigantic hangover.

The taste of caffeine is satisfying as the hot liquid goes down smoothly, warming up my body. "I heard a lot of moaning coming from your bedroom last night." Kate winks at me and my eyes shot to hers.

"What?" I ask completely dumbfounded by her statement. Kate looks at me confused.

"You don't remember?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No clue what you're talking about."

"Morning ladies," I turn around to face the man who I supposedly slept with last night. I mentally slap myself! You have to be kidding me. I slept with Jacob from accounting last night!?

"Uh hi Jake." I respond and he gives me a sad smile.

"I overheard." He shrugs and I instantly feel bad. It's not like Jake's a bad guy. He's actually really nice. He's smart, good looking, and has a great personality. I'm just not looking for any type of commitment right now.

"Sorry Jake. I was really drunk. I'm sorry." Kate moves to the couch to avoid the awkward situation. Just like her to leave me in a vulnerable position.

"No it's okay. We didn't even go all the way."

"We didn't?"

"No. Listen I have to go. I have to get in early today. But for what it's worth, it was a good night for me."

"You don't hate me do you?" I ask feeling terrible.

"No, can never hate someone like you Ana. I'll see you at work." He kisses my cheek and leaves out the front door. I sigh and lean against the kitchen counter.

"Shame on you!" Kate yells again from the couch. I cringe at her loud noise before walking over to join her. "How can you let someone like that go? He's a sure catch."

"I know he is."

"Then why didn't you reel him in instead of letting him go?"

"He's not a fish Kate. Besides I'm not looking for any type of relationship right now."

"Ana, honey, you have been using that same excuse for the past two years."

"Well it's true," I mutter and sip on my coffee.

"Whatever," I hear her response but choose to ignore her as I grab my tablet that has been laying on the table and open up the news app. In my line of business, it's important to keep up with today's events. As I scroll pass the useless articles, I see one that catches my sight.

 _ **Playboy Billionaire Christian Grey Engaged!**_

 _6 Years Ago_

 _First college class. Okay Ana, don't panic. It's going to be fun. I take a seat somewhere in the middle and wait for class to start. It's my first year at Harvard and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. I pull out my notebook and sit it on the table. I go to find a writing utensil but can't seem to find one. I start to panic._

 _Of course, silly me, left my brand new pack of pens on the table back in my dorm room. I silently groan to myself and close my eyes in attempt not to lose my marbles._

 _When I reopen them, I come face to face with a pen. I look at it confused and follow the hand that was holding it. When I looked up, I met a pair of gray eyes. Holy crap, he's hot! A young man is sitting next to me, smile plaster on his face, his shaggy long copper hair come past his ears but don't quite reach his shoulders._

" _Thanks," I finally form words and accept the pen from Adonis. His smile turns into a full on grin and he nods._

" _Always willing to help a fellow business major; especially on the first day. I heard the professor is tough so you have to take notes right from the start." He advises me and I nod._

" _If that's true then you're a lifesaver."_

" _Well I'll be glad to come save your life anytime." He winks at me and I blush._

" _Christian Grey." He extends his hand and I shake it._

" _Anastasia Steele."_

 _The professor arrives, ending our discussion._

 **Present Day**

I take another glance at his picture. He's gotten rid of his shaggy hairstyle. It's cut shorter now and it suits him. He traded his jeans and t-shirt in for a designer suit. I smile at the picture.

He sure has changed. But it's a good change.

"What are you smiling at?" Kate asks and I turn away from my tablet to look up at her.

"Have you read the daily gossip page?" I ask and she shakes her head before moving closer to me and looking at the article on my tablet.

"Wow, Mr. Money Bags is engaged."

"Yeah sounds like it."

"That's shocking. What does his fiancée look like?" I swipe down and there's a picture of them posing at some event.

I've never told Kate that I dated Christian Grey before he became _the_ CHRISTIAN GREY. If she knew, she would have a field day with that one.

 _First Date_

 _Christian took us to a little Italian restaurant on the outskirts of the school. I smile at the homey feel of the small ma and pop shop._

" _You like it." He states rather than ask and I nod._

" _Yeah, it's a great place for first dates."_

" _Phew, for moment I thought you were going to hate it. Most girls would rather want an expensive dinner with all the glam."_

" _Well I guess I'm no one of those girls."_

 _He smiles. "Yeah I know; it's why I like you."_

" _Are you sure you don't like me because I let you copy my notes?"_

 _He lets out a chuckle. "Well I like you for that too." He winks at me and like every other time he does it, I blush._

" _So tell me about yourself." I demand as I look over the menu._

" _Well I was born in Detroit. My adoptive parents found me at four years old and I became a Grey. They moved us to Seattle and that's where I grew up. They adopted two more kids. Elliot, my older brother was adopted before me and my younger sister Mia, was adopted last. My mother, Grace, is a pediatrician while my father, Carrick, is lawyer turned judge."_

" _Wow, successful family."_

" _You have no idea. What about you?"_

 _I take a sip of my water before talking. "I was born in Montesano. My real dad passed away when I was little. I don't remember much about him. My mom is a hopeless romantic, currently on husband number four."_

 _I watch as Christian's eyebrows raise and I laugh. "Yeah I know, she's crazy. There's only one of those three that she married after my dad died that actually really cared for me. That would be husband number 2, Raymond Steele."_

" _Ah so you changed your name."_

" _Yeah he was the only real father figure I had around growing up so I wanted to bear his name. He's a great guy. I'm sure you two would get along."_

" _Well let's get through our first date before meeting each other's parents okay?" He jokes and I laugh._

 **Present** **Day**

He eventually did meet Ray. We were about five months into our relationship when Ray came to visit me at Harvard. Just like I predicted, they got along perfectly fine. I met Christian's parents during spring break our first year of college. We went to visit his family in Seattle and they were delighted to meet me as I was to meet them.

His mother was the kindest woman I've ever met and it made me miss my mother. So the next morning, I called her and my mother requested to speak to Christian. They talked for nearly an hour on the phone. Still to this day, I had no idea what they talked about. I just heard a lot of laughing and snickering coming from Christian.

I knew from what Christian told me was that his family did very well. I didn't know how well till I saw the mansion that was their home. Christian shrugged when I commented on the size.

"You get used to it," he simply stated and I rolled my eyes at him. He hates it when I do that so he hit me on the behind and I chastised him for it. He gave me his lopsided grin and marched us into the mansion.

"Earth to Ana," Kate brought me out of my own thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you're going into work today?"

"Of course, we have new management visiting today. Everything has to be perfect!"

"Well you better get your cute little tooshie in gear or you're going to be late." Shit! I look down at the time on my tablet. Have I been day dreaming this long? I leap up from the couch and head straight into my room. I slip on my nicest blazer and knee length skirt. I fumble with my matching midnight blue shoes before grabbing my phone and bag.

Kate smiles at me from the couch. "Nice to know that my problems bring you entertainment Katherine." I humor her as I look around for my keys.

"Well you are entertaining Anastasia. On the kitchen counter," she motioned towards my keys and I thank her before heading out the door.

I make it to work in the nick of time. "Morning Ana," Jenny, my assistant greets me as I get off the elevator and I smile at her.

"Did the new management arrive yet?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No not yet."

"Good, I was afraid I was going to be late."

"Do you want your tea?"

"No that's quite alright Jenny, thanks."

"Okay, the management meeting is in 15 minutes. Oh one more thing," I open the door of my office. I stop short of the entrance and do a double take. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jenny scurries off as I take in the scene before me.

My college Adonis is sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Wow that article picture doesn't do him justice. His tailored gray designed suit is pressed tightly against his sculpted chest, a chest that I still remember quite well.

"Christian?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Hello Anastasia." He stands up and straightens out his jacket and tie before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," I state, dropping my bag in a chair and closing the door.

He walks over to me and pulls me into a surprise hug. "It's been too long Anastasia." We pull away and I try to ignore how he still smells the same as he did in college.

"Yeah it's been nearly 5 years."

"Wow time sure has passed. And look at you; doing well for yourself." He motions to my office and I giggle.

"Well not as good as you."

He shrugs and steps back to look out my office window. "Anastasia Steele, Head of Management of McGarrett Enterprises." He reads my title plaque on my desk. "It's impressive." He turns his attention back to me.

"Well not as impressive as Christian Grey, CEO and Founder of Grey Enterprises. Oh and soon to be married. Congratulations."

He nods and thanks me. "So I don't mean to be rude Christian but what are you doing all the way out here in Chicago? Long way from home."

"Sure am. But I'm here on business." A knock came at my door and I open it.

"Meeting in five Ana."

"Oh," I turn to Christian. He shakes his head.

"It's fine, go. I have some stuff to take care of anyways. Go ahead."

"Okay, it was really great seeing you again Christian."

"Likewise Ana." I give him a last smile before walking out of my office and down the hall towards the meeting room.

All the big name managers and head of departments have been called to attend this meeting. I take my seat at the table between Carl, head of accounting, and Kenneth, the human resource manager.

Mr. McGarrett walks into the room and the everyone quiets. At his age, he can still command the attention of a room filled with a hundred people. He is one of the best and most successful businessman in this entire world. I was so happy when I got this job because it meant I had the opportunity of a lifetime to work alongside him. I respect the hell out of this man and I'm sadden he has chosen to retire.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining me here today. You all know that I'm retiring from this job and I had put this business that I built on the market. After considering numerous offers, I finally signed a contract. You're here today to meet the new owner and management of McGarrett Enterprises. So let's meet him." He motions to the door and we all turn our heads as the door opens and in steps Christian Grey.

My eyes go wide. Holy shit! He's the guy who bought the company! Well duh it makes sense why he would be here. On business my sweet behind! He smiles at everyone and when his gaze reaches mine, he winks at me. I blush just like I used to and watch as he shakes hands with Mr. McGarrett.

 _5 years ago_

" _Hey," I open the door to reveal Christian standing there in the hallway of my dorm room._

" _Hey Christian. What are you doing here?" I open my door wider as he stepped inside._

" _I just wanted to see you."_

" _Okay, what's up?" I ask as he sits down on my bed. He takes a deep breath and I look at him confused. He seems nervous and dare I say scared?_

" _Listen, we need to talk."_

" _Well this isn't going to end well. No conversation ever does when it starts out with that." I joke and he doesn't laugh. Oh he's serious. I sit next to him and he takes a deep breath. He stuffs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a bulky ring._

" _What's that?" I ask and he looks up at me._

" _It's for you. It's my class ring from high school."_

" _Christian-"_

" _Let me finish because if I don't get this out in the next minute, I don't think I ever will."_

 _I nod for him to continue. "I've been thinking about this for a long time and I know I should have told you sooner but I wanted to make sure myself before I told you."_

 _He takes a pause and I put my hand over his. He gently turns over his hand and squeezes mine. "I'm leaving Ana."_

" _What?" I'm taken surprised by his statement._

" _Harvard isn't for me. I don't fit in here. I mean I'm glad I came because I got to meet you. But other than that, I've never felt like I belonged here. My only reasoning for staying as long as I did was you. I'm going back to Seattle."_

" _What? Christian," he shakes his head at me._

" _I know that we aren't ready for marriage. Heck I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life. But Ana, I know I can't ask you to come with me. Harvard is you. You were born to accomplish everything you want to do and I know that you want to graduate Harvard."_

" _But what about us? What about everything we have created?"_

" _I'm not going to lie to you and say we're going to be okay. Long distance is hard but I think it's worth a shot. It's why I'm giving you this." He lifts the class ring and hands it to me. "I want you to keep this and know that I'm thinking of you every single minute of every single day. I love you too much to let you go."_

 _Tears prick my eyes as I take the ring from him. He pulls me into his chest and hugs me tightly._

" _Don't cry baby. We'll survive this."_

 **Present Day**

Of course we didn't survive. He threw himself into creating his new company and I threw myself into my studies. We eventually drifted apart. I called him 4 months after he left Harvard and we both agreed to end it. I told him I would mail back his class ring but he told me to keep it. He has no use for it anymore. I still have it. It's hanging from an old silver chain hidden in a box in my closet at home.

I close my eyes as I sit on the balcony of my office. I had to stay late and get some paperwork done before Mr. McGarrett's retirement party tomorrow. I still can't believe Christian is my new boss. I get up from my chair and walk to the lounge. Jenny has left already so I had to get my own tea.

I grab the teabag from the cabinet, my mug, and pour hot water over the bag. "Hey," I turn around to find Jacob filling up his cup of coffee. Instant guilt from this morning overwhelms me and I blush.

"Hey Jake, what are you still doing here?"

"New boss man wanted me to work on some new files."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Old boss man had some paperwork for me to do before his big retirement party tomorrow."

"I see. Don't stay too late." He makes a move to leave but my big mouth stops him.

"Jake, are we cool?" I motion between us and he chuckles.

"Yeah we're cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was a drunken one-night stand."

"I am terribly sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

"Earlier this morning, you said we didn't go all the way. Exactly how far did we go?"

"Well I gave you an orgasm with my mouth then you knocked out right after."

I blush at his straight forward details. "Oh god I'm so embarrass right now." I cover my face with my hands and Jake walks over to me. He sits down his coffee and removes my hands from my face.

"Don't be. It was as enjoyable for me as it was for you. I don't regret it."

"I should at least take you out to lunch or dinner to make up for it."

He chuckles again and nods. "Deal Steele." He grabs his coffee again and kisses my cheek and wishes me goodnight before disappearing back down the hall. I let out a deep breath before grabbing my mug and turning around to head back to my desk.

"He sounds like a keeper," I jump, startled by Christian's voice. He's leaning against the wall outside of the lounge.

"You were eavesdropping."

"No you two talk very loud."

"God, this night just got even more embarrassing." He smirks and walks over to me.

"Well I do have to agree with him on one thing."

"And what's that?"

"It is enjoyable giving you an orgasm." My eyes go wide at his statement. He seems to register what he just said and shakes his head.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that. God I'm sorry Ana. I don't know what came over me. I'm happily engaged. I-"

"It's okay. We had a past. It's fine."

"Uh I should probably go." He walks around me and leaves. I'm left flustered and slightly turned on.

"Damn Ana, you trying to give your old boss a heart attack before he retires?" Kate sarcastically comments from the door and I roll my eyes at her. I'm dressed in a deep red dress with a low v-neckline. My hair is neatly rolled into a bun and I put on the last finishing touches of my makeup.

"You look hot Steele. Should I be expecting Jacob from accounting tonight?" She laughs.

"Not funny Kate."

"I thought it was hilarious." I glare at her before I reach for my purse. I walk past her and to the front door.

"Have fun, get laid." Kate yells as I walk out the door. I drive my BMW to the McGarrett Building. I park in the underground garage before taking the elevator to the party upstairs. I take a look around at the large crowd of people who came to celebrate my boss's legacy.

"Ana," I hear my name called and I look to find Jenny and a group of my fellow colleagues gathered around a table. I walk over to them and Jenny grabs a glass of wine for me.

"Thanks."

"You look amazing Ana." Jenny compliments.

"Yeah well I usually dress this nice so I figure why not."

"Well it suits you, you should do it more often."

Just then I hear his voice and I turn to see Christian shaking hands with people.

"God I wish I lucky enough to wake up to that every morning," Jenny comments and I smirk. He has that effect on every girl, especially now. Even back then when we dated, girls were jealous of me. He never strayed from me though; he was always so faithful.

"Not to mention he's loaded. He's the perfect package. It's so unfair," Minnie complains from beside Jenny. I narrow my gaze at her. I've never liked her. She's Jordan's assistant from tech. She's always been the gold digger type.

Christian makes his rounds and eventually he catches my eye. He shakes hand with the man he's talking and directs his way towards me and the rest of the table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Miss Steele," he extends his hand and I shake it.

"Hello Mr. Grey." This is a business event so we got to keep our personal shit out of it.

"I hope you all are enjoying your night." He doesn't steer his gaze away from me. I hope no one else at the table caught that.

"I'm going to go find Mr. McGarrett." I remove myself from the table and walk in the direction of my boss. I approach him and he shakes my hand before kissing my cheek. I thank him for my job and he nods, telling me how great of an employee I've been for the past two years.

After a bit of chit chat, I decided I needed to go to the bathroom. As I turn around, I bump into a firm chest and spill my glass of white wine all over said chest.

"Oh god," I say in fear and look up to find Jacob staring down at me.

"Well if this isn't fate then I don't know what is." He jokes and I groan.

"I'm so sorry Jake." He smirks.

"You've been saying that a lot."

"And I mean every single one of it. I'm such a klutz."

"It's okay Ana."

"No, come on." I drag him towards the bathroom. Luckily the men's bathroom is empty. I grab one of the hand towels, wet it with warm water, and dab Jacob's shirt.

"Thank goodness it wasn't red wine." He mutters and I giggle.

"I keep screwing you over."

"It's alright Ana. It was an accident."

"I think I owe you two dinners now."

"I'll take it."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." The quietness between us is surprisingly comfortable.

"I guess I should get out there."

"Yeah."

I hand him the towel and walk out the door.

"Funny I don't remember that being the women's bathroom." I hear Christian. I can't catch a break tonight.

"No I was just helping a friend. I spilled wine all over his shirt."

"Well you were always a klutz."

There's a pause where we just stare at each other. "You look beautiful Ana."

"You don't look so bad yourself." He moves closer and the electricity in the air thickens. "Christian." His lips land on mine.

 **AN: I will be updating soon, I promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning you slut." I hear Kate greet me. She's standing in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. She's smiling smugly at me and I glare back.

Yet another morning where I wake up with a hangover. She meets me halfway as I deposit myself onto a stool in front of the breakfast bar. She hands me a cup of my own and I thank her.

"You know you're really loud during intercourse. If you keep going at the rate that you are right now, I might consider buying ear plugs." She jokes with me and I sigh at the wonderful taste of caffeine.

"You're one to talk Kavanagh." I spit back and she giggles.

"So who did you bag last night? Please tell me it was Jacob from accounting." She crosses her fingers and I roll my eyes.

"Why are you pulling for Jacob?" I ask in curiosity.

"Cause he's hot."

I roll my eyes. We're interrupted when my phone goes off and I reach for it in my bag that I must have left on the counter.

 _Christian Grey: We need to talk about what happen last night._

I frown at my phone. What happened last night? I run through my memories from the party and then it hit me.

"Oh shit."

"What, what is it?" Kate asks, trying to look down at my phone.

"Fuck, I royally screwed up!" I mutter, slamming my face into my hands. Kate says nothing as she waits for me to kindly explain. "I didn't sleep with Jacob last night. Hell Kate, I slept with Christian! Holy fuck," I start blabbering and I'm angry at myself. "I slept with a married man."

"Technically he's not married, just engaged." Kate says calmly and I look up at her.

"Are you kidding me? How can you be so calm about this? I am so fucked Kate."

"Yeah I can tell Christian did quite a number on you." She smirks.

"Not funny Kate. He wants to talk about it. I am totally going to get fired over this. I slept with my boss."

"I knew you always had a kinky side to you. Maybe he'll give you a raise."

"Stop joking."

"Okay fine. You are a slut." She giggles from behind her coffee cup and I drop my head onto the counter.

"I just want a hole to open and swallow me up."

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Kate, I messed up. What am I going to do?"

"Well that's up to you and Mr. Fancy Pants." She nods at me before disappearing into her room.

 _Way to go Ana._

I arrive at the office a few hours later. Every office or meeting room I pass by; I check through the windows to make sure Christian isn't in there. If I can avoid him, maybe we don't have to talk and then he can go back to Seattle and we can forget all this ever happened.

I keep ducking from room to room and Jenny makes a weird face at me as I arrive at her desk.

"Ana, what are you doing?" she asks, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask and she shrugs. "Uh is Mr. Grey here?" I ask and she nods.

"He's upstairs with Mr. McGarrett, finalizing some paper work. It's going to be hard to see him go."

"Yeah." There's a long pause. "What's on my schedule today?"

"A couple meetings, free lunch, and then I have some papers for you to sign."

"Great, I'll be in my office."

Before I can even make it there, I hear my name. "Steele," I turn around to face the culprit and it's Jacob.

"Hey Jake," I smile at him and he walks over to me.

"You free for lunch later? You did promise me a meal." He smirks and I nod.

"Sure Jake. I'll meet you in your office."

"Great, hello Jenny." He greets her and then walks away.

"Lunch date huh?" Jenny asks knowingly and I shake my head.

"Just lunch. You know I don't date coworkers."

 _Yeah, you just sleep with them_ , I can hear Kate snickering in my head. I ignore her voice and turn into my office.

I've only settled down for a few minutes when my office door opens. I look up and the blood from my face drains. Christian is standing in front of me, dressed in a tailored dark blue suit with a white button up. He looks hot and I'm hating myself for thinking it.

"Hello Mr. Grey," the door shuts with a thud and I jump at the unexpected noise. He stares down at me.

"Cut the bullshit Ana. We need to talk."

"Uh okay. Listen I'm so sorry." His face shows the reaction of a confused look but it disappears as soon as it came.

"Why's that Ana?"

"We shouldn't have done what we did last night. It was wrong of us. I was drunk and you probably were too."

"No I wasn't."

I stopped in my banter and look up at him. What? Christian crosses the small space between my desk and my door.

He stops in front of me, my desk the only thing separating us. "What we did last night was wrong on so many levels but god Ana, it felt right."

"Christian, you're engaged."

"I know but I can't shake my feelings for you Ana. They were tucked away for so many years. I swear I had no idea you were on the employees list when I bought out McGarrett Enterprises. Then I saw it and my heart jump started. When I saw you the other day; that same feeling came back."

"You can't be telling me this kind of stuff Christian. We can't be what we were all those years ago. We have more responsibilities, you're engaged. Even if you weren't engaged, you're my boss. What kind of message would that be when the whole building and the media finds out?"

"Who cares about what other people think? They don't matter, only we do."

"What about your fiancée?" Christian lets out a deep breath and takes a seat across from me.

"This is a mess I know but you can't deny us and what we have."

"I'm not denying what we have. But in order to save us the heartache and the drama that this whole situation will bring, I'm denying us."

"Ana-"

"It's just the wrong time and the wrong place. Maybe someday in the near future but for now, we're just better off as friends. What we did last night was a mistake; no matter how right it felt."

Christian doesn't say anything as he contemplates my words. He stands up and I watch him as he maneuvers over to my door. His hand clasps around the door knob but he doesn't pull the door open. I watch his back, trying to predict his next move.

He turns his head and looks like he's about to say anything. However, he doesn't and the door opens. He walks through it and down the hall before turning to get in the elevator. For the second time in my life, I watch the only man I ever love walk away from me.

 **One month later**

"Ana! Ana! Wakey, wakey, birthday girl!" I groan as I try to block out Kate's loud voice.

"Go away." I muffle into my pillow. On my one day off, I just wanted to sleep in. It's been a crazy month and I was dead tired.

"I made you pancakes."

"You mean you burned them."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Come on get up. I've got a surprise for you in the kitchen." She pulls me out of bed and I groan. I walk half asleep into the kitchen and squint my eyes at the bright sun shining through the windows.

"Morning sleepyhead." I come to a full wake when I hear his voice. My father, Raymond Steele, is sitting in my kitchen.

"Daddy?"

"Hi baby girl."

"Oh my god." I run over to him and engulf him in a hug. He laughs as I hug him tight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a while and Kate and his father was generous enough to fly me to Chicago to see you on your special day."

"Kate you're the bestest friend ever!" I turn around to hug her.

"I know and don't you forget it." She hugs me back tightly. A knock interrupts our festivities and I give them all peculiar looks.

"Who can that be?"

"We weren't expecting anyone else." I skip to the door and open it.

"Hi delivery for Miss Steele." A teenager stands at the door with a bouquet of red roses. Who on earth would send me those?

"Uh yeah I'll sign for them." I sign his paper then receive the roses.

"Ooh those are pretty. Who are they from?" Kate asks and I shrug.

"Oh there's a card," I grab it and read it to myself quietly.

 _Still haven't forgotten how special this day is. Happy birthday. Love, Christian._

"That's so sweet." Kate gushes from over my shoulder. I snap from my reverie at her voice. For the past month, Christian has stayed in Seattle. He hired a new chief executive officer to look over Grey INC, the new name for McGarrett Enterprises. I kind of figured the reason was to avoid me but I'm sure he's a busy man.

"Whose it from? You got somebody special in your life that I don't know about?" My dad asks and I shake my head.

"It's nothing dad."

"Looks like something. Those flowers look expensive."

"It's nothing really."

My dad just looks at me the way he does when he knows something is up with me. He's given me a couple of those looks throughout my life. I shake him off.

Just then my phone pings from somewhere and I rush off to find it. Must be a Facebook notification from all my friends writing happy birthday on my wall.

It's my mother and she's calling me. I pick up.

"Hey mom." I greet her and my dad watches me as I pace the living room.

"Happy birthday darling!" She squeals and I let out a small laugh.

"You remember."

"Of course. I didn't spend nearly nine hours in labor just to forget how special this day is."

"Thanks mom. How are you and Bob?"

"We're doing great hun. I'm sorry I can't be with you on this special day."

"It's okay. Dad's here. Kate and Mr. Kavanagh brought him out here."

"That's nice of them. How is he?"

"He looks great."

"Alright well I won't take any more time away from you and your father. Have an amazing day sweetheart."

There's a catch in her voice and I ignore. She's always been emotional and I can't handle her crying right now.

"I will. I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetie; so much."

I hang up and walk over to dad. He gives me a comforting smile. "Everything okay baby girl?"

"Yeah everything's fine. How are you, dad? You look like you lost quite some weight."

He scoffs. "I'm doing good." There's a pause and he motions to the flowers with his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "No I just want to spend my day with you." He pulls me into a hug and holds me firmly.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."

We end up spending the morning catching up then Kate headed into work with promises of seeing us for dinner. I decided to take my dad sightseeing since he's never been to Chicago. After a couple hours and running around town with my dad, we stopped at a little coffee shop for a break. Dad looked a little out of breath.

"You okay dad?" I ask as the waitress brings him his water.

"I'm fine darling."

"For a cop, you're sure out of breath from that walk."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm just getting old baby girl."

I shrug it off and sip on my latte.

"So are you ever going to tell me who sent those flowers?"

I give a little laugh. "You're persistent."

"Where do you think you got it from?"

I look down at my cup of coffee. "You remember Christian Grey? My old boyfriend from Harvard."

He nods, taking a sip of his water. "Sure do."

"Well he's like worth billions now and he took over ownership of McGarrett Enterprises. So we met and this thing happened. I slept with him."

"Okay."

"It was a huge mistake. I was drunk and he's engaged." I look up at my father and he just looked back at me. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you." He shakes his head at me. His hand clasps over mine.

"I'll never be disappointed in you baby girl. It was as much as his fault as it was yours. It takes two to tango."

"I know, it's just it felt right dad."

"Do you still love him?"

His question stumped me and I don't know what to say.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice baby girl." I nod for him to continue.

"Life is too short to contemplate if it's right to do something. It's never going to be right in someone else's eyes but if it's right to you, act on it. Things have a funny way of coming together."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

We made it back to the apartment before Kate came home. We all got dressed and ready for dinner.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute baby girl?" my dad asked as Kate and I were getting ready.

"Yeah sure." I step out of the bathroom and walk into the living room where my dad is. He steps out onto the terrace and I go with him. The cool night air hits us. My dad is oddly quiet, staring out at the lights and busy streets below us.

"What's up dad?"

He turns to me and gives me a sad smile. "I know this isn't the best time to tell you this but I have to at some point."

"What's going on?" I ask, my heart started to race at his words.

"Anastasia, this trip wasn't just about your birthday." He pauses and takes my hands in his. "I'm dying baby girl."

My breath got caught in my throat and tears threaten to fall from my eyes. My heart had dropped and shattered.

"What?" I stuttered and he drew me into his arms.

"I'm sorry to put this on you from out of nowhere."

"Why?" I ask as tears start falling.

"It's just my time to go honey. I had a stroke at my desk a couple of months ago and the doctor said I had lung cancer."

"No." I shudder as I sob into my dad's chest. "We can-we can do something. Treatment and therapy." He pulls away from me but keeps me at arm's length.

"I know this hurts baby but it's too far along to be able to save me."

"No dad, you can't die!"

"Somethings you can't prevent honey."

I push back into my dad's arms and he held me as we cried. We ended up not going to dinner. I had lost my appetite. We sat on the couch as I curled into my dad's side, not wanting to let him go.

Kate had locked herself in her room to give us privacy. I cried for who knows how long. I had finally stopped and just cling onto my dad. He didn't protest.

"How long?" I ask, breaking the silence between us.

"Doctor says three month tops. That was about three weeks ago."

"It's not fair."

"I know. Life usually isn't."

He makes an attempt to get up. "Honey I need to go to the bathroom." Unwillingly, I let him go and watch as he walked down the hall.

I rub my hands over my red face. I couldn't believe I was going to lose my father.

I didn't hear him return but I turned around when I heard the speakers turn on. He held out his hand for me.

"Come on dance with your old man." I get up and walk over to him as Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus's song Ready, Set, Don't Go start playing. I set my hand in his and he pulls me close.

I lay my head on his chest as he slowly danced us in circles. "Daddy don't let go."

"Never baby."

 **2 Months Later**

I had return to Montesano. I stare up at my old childhood home. My dad had returned home after a few days in Chicago with me two months ago. In the middle of a meeting, I got a call from my mom. She said my dad had passed out in the morning from the lack of oxygen.

I bought the first ticket out to Montesano. My mother was getting in tomorrow. I had rushed to the hospital the minute I landed. Visiting hours were already over but the nurse let me in to see him for a few minutes.

I cried as I watch all those tubes tied up to my dad. He was laying prone in that hospital bed. The machines helping him breath.

I came home after, making plans to see him tomorrow morning. I step through the front door and dropped my bag at the door.

I took a look around. Everything looked the same besides the new TV in the living room. The same pale cream colored walls were decorated with pictures of me from when I was young. I look over them, crying at the memories they bring me.

I walk over to the couch and sit down in my dad's recliner. On the side table, there's the picture of my dad holding me. I was barely a few minutes old. He's sitting beside my mom, whose tired from nine hours of labor. They're both smiling down at me.

I grab the frame and pull it closer for inspection. I smile at the photo. Then tears start up again and I pull the frame to my chest, sobbing into the quietness.

My dad took his last breath four days later. He didn't wake up from his sleep and the deafening sound of the monitor beeping as his heart gave out haunted me. I had only arrived but I knew something was wrong. Nurses were walking in and out of his room. My mother was crying in the corner when I entered his room.

I ran over to him and cried relentlessly as he slipped away from us.

Kate had flown out the next day and I was so thankful for her. She helped my mother and I plan out the details of my father's funeral.

Two days later, the casket that was holding my father's body lowered into the ground. Many of his friends from the department had shown up. He was an only child so we were the only family he had. We returned to the house to have the wake. Tons of people I hardly recognized gave me their condolences and I smiled through them all. At the end of the night, I was emotionally exhausted. My mother had retired to the room she used to share with my dad. Kate had left to see her family after the wake. She was coming back tomorrow before we had to leave, returning to Chicago.

I was sitting in my father's recliner again. Memories of us kept going through my mind. The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my trip down memory lane. I got up and answered the door. Never in my wildest dreams would I have envisioned this.

Christian Grey was standing on my front porch, dressed in a gray suit with his matching color tie loose. He gave me a small smile and I threw myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ana." I didn't say anything as I let him comfort me. We ended up in the living room after I let him inside.

"Your father was a good man." He stated as he looked at the walls of pictures.

"Yeah he was."

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral. I had something I had to do that I couldn't get out of."

"It's okay. Thank you for coming even though you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He stared at me and I nodded. He walked over and sat next to me on the couch. He took my hand in his warm one.

"Tell me your favorite memory of him."

"There's too many to choose from." He didn't say anything as he waited for me. "I guess my favorite memory was when you met him."

"Why's that?"

"That night after dinner he sat me down and gave me the 'talk'. I swear he was about to get into the whole mess of the birds and the bees because he never had that talk with me. I was so embarrassed but he didn't give me that talk. He told me he saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The love between us. He said it gave him that feeling he had when he saw my mother for the first time. He knew we were meant to be. Then he said one thing that made me laugh but I knew he really meant it. He said even though you were the one loving me, he loved me first."

Christian doesn't say anything for a long time. He's staring at his hands. "I guess you should go home to your fiancée. She must be worried about where you are."

He shakes his head. "The only one I want to go home to is right here with me." He looks up at me and I'm confused by his words.

"I broke off my engagement."

"What?"

"When Kate called me and told me about your dad. I knew it wasn't worth wasting all this time. I knew I wanted you and I wasn't going to wait any longer. So I walked right out of my meeting and straight home to tell Leila that I couldn't marry her. My heart belongs to someone else. It belongs to you and whether you want it or not, I'm not going to give it to anyone else."

I moved across the couch in lightning speed and crashed my lips against his. I kissed him hard and he returned it with equal fervor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years Later**

"Hey, you okay?" Kate asks me and I snap out of my daydream. I'm standing before a full length mirror, watching as Kate styles my hair.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about my dad." I respond and she gives me a sad smile.

"I know he would do anything to be here with you Ana."

I nod and return her smile. "Yeah, are you done?"

"Almost. I can't believe you're getting married!" she exclaim and I giggle. I can't believe it either. It took nine long months to plan this event and I'm so happy it's finally here. I'm also nervous. Today, I will become Anastasia Rose Grey. I smile at the thought.

"Christian and the boys are already. They're hanging outside in the garden greeting guests. We just need to get you into your dress then we shall be ready." Kate gives me a cheeky grin as she finishes pushing the last pin to my hair. It's been curled and styled down with a few pins to keep some strands in place.

"Thanks for being the best maid of honor." I turn around and pull her into a hug. She hugs me tightly.

"You're going to look amazing. Christian won't know what hits him." She pulls away to grab my dress from its spot on the hanger and bring it over to me. I grab the white dress from her and move into the changing room.

Ten minutes later, Kate helps me zip up and I'm standing before the mirror again. She smooths down my dress from behind and I take a deep breath.

"You look so beautiful Ana!" she whispers in awe. I turn around to see that she has tears in her eyes and I start getting emotional.

"Hey, no crying. We don't want to mess up our makeup!" I chastise her and she shakes her head.

"I know! I know." There's a knock at the door and Kate rushes over to open it. My mother is standing behind it and she turns to look at me. An audible gasp escapes her and she walks over to me quickly.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful! I'm so proud and happy for you!" She hugs me, careful not to ruffle my hair or dress.

"Thank you mom." I pull back and a hand flies to her mouth to cover the small sob from her.

"Your father would be so happy for you honey. Oh gosh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

"Mom, stop it."

"Okay, enough. We need to get this ceremony going before we all end up ruining our makeup and postponing it any longer." Kate ushers us towards the door.

"I'll tell Bob you're ready. Thank you so much for letting him walk you down the aisle." Mom steps out and I nod.

"I wouldn't want anybody else to do it Mom."

"Okay, I'm going to go get everyone situated and then Bob will come to collect you," Kate orders and I nod again. She takes a moment to stare at me.

"What? Is something out of place?" I ask, frantic and she shakes her head.

"I'm just so happy," she hugs me again then disappears down the hall. I take a breath and wait for Bob. I pace the room in anticipation as I hear the music start. I can imagine Christian walking down the aisle, his parents at his sides.

His brother and Kate taking the next walk and then my other bridesmaids with their groomsmen. Just then a knock at the door stops my pacing. The door opens and Bob is standing before me in his monkey suit.

He takes me in and shakes his head. "My God, you look beautiful Ana." He compliments me and I walk over to kiss his cheek and offer a thank you. "You ready honey?" he asks and I nod.

We walk down the hall, my arm wrapped around his and we come to a stop at the double doors. Bob signals for the music to start playing and I couldn't help my nerves. Christian and I had decided to not do the traditional song. We have decided on One Republic's All This Time to play as I walk down the aisle towards him.

The band starts playing and I put on a smile as the doors open. I grasp Bob's arm tightly as of our family and friends stand to watch me. I smile at everyone before I dare to look down the aisle to see the man of my life standing there.

He looks stunning in his gray suit and blue tie. His eyes are on me and are watery. I give him my full attention, my nerves disappearing as we inch closer to him.

He steps down to accept my hand as Bob and I come to a stop. Bob turns and kisses my cheek and shakes Christian's hand before handing me over to him. My heart is racing as I close my hand around his. He pulls me close as we step onto the altar.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm having a heart attack," he mutters and I giggle.

"Don't die on me yet." I joke and he chuckles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the floor for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," our DJ announces. Christian leads us out to the dance floor and I can't help the wide smile as he pulls me close to him.

Our song starts playing and he takes the lead as usual. One of the many things I love about him is his ability to dance. He smiles down at me, dropping his forehead to mine. I close my eyes in contempt. This is paradise and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

We continue to dance, lost in our own little world. We didn't even notice the people who had filed out onto the floor with us.

Two years ago, I would have never imagined this. I wouldn't have thought that I end up with the most perfect husband.

I know somewhere my father is looking down on me and he is smiling. I really wish he was here but I know he's a better place.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear Christian whisper over the music and I open my eyes to meet his.

"How perfect this moment is right now."

He gives me his dazzling smile and leans down to kiss me tenderly.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

"Oh Ana, he's beautiful." I register my mother's voice as I come out of my sleep. She's standing sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed, holding my new born son. I smile at the scene. I had dosed off after twelve hours of labor and giving birth to my baby boy.

"He sure is," I respond and she looks up at gaze at me. She has tears in her eyes and she's smiling at me. "Mom, don't cry."

She shakes her head and looks bad down at Theodore. "I just wish your dad was here." She whispers and I nod.

"Me too Mom." I take a look around the room for my husband but he's not here. "Where's Christian?"

"He said he was going for some much needed coffee." My mom gets up from her chair and walks over to me, carefully handing Theodore over to me.

My face brightens up at the sight of my son. "Hey," I coo as I take him in my arms. He's wide awake and taking in everything around him. "How's my little man?" I brush my finger against his cheek and his little hand wraps around my finger.

My heart melts at his gesture. He's my whole world now. I hear the door open and look up to find my husband walking in.

"Hey," he smiles down at me and leans down to kiss me. I can taste the faint flavor of caffeine on his lips and watch as he kisses his son's head.

"How's my two favorite people?" he asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Extremely tired but happy to see their favorite man." I whisper and he wraps an arm around my shoulder. We hear sniffing and turn to look at my mom.

"Hey, stop with the crying mom," Christian comments and I giggle.

"Oh they're happy tears!" I look back down at Theodore who has blue eyes on his father.

"Looks like someone wants their daddy."

"I'll gladly take him," he puts out his arms and I hand him over. "I can already tell he's going to break tons of girls' hearts."

I laugh. "Too bad he won't be dating till he's 30." Christian chuckles and shakes his head.

"If he's anything like his old man, he'll have his first girl by the time he can talk."

"Christian!" I chastise and he smirks at me.

"Just kidding baby."

THE END


End file.
